clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Explorer 767/12
The original page has been archived. View it here. The 2nd page has been archived also! View it here. The 3rd page was also archived! See it here. The 4th page was also archived! See it here. The 5th page was also archived! See it here. The 6th page was also archived! See it here. The 7th page was also archived! See it here. The 8th page was also archived! See it here. __TOC__ ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 21:08, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Whoa, again?? You might hold the record on here for most archived talk pages! [:-)--Lovebirds211--Speak to me!! 21:21, 27 February 2009 (UTC) You might? You do hold the record! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 21:25, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Crazy Wacky Story of Absolute Weirdness I was taking an early bath, thinking about my day and some things I did in Savannah, Georgia, as well as the segment of television I glimpsed (the Fairly Oddparents), and a bit of Dystopian the Musical, and I came up with the undisputed, most insane, weird, freaky and bizzare Explorer story ever to be demised. EVER. What if, in some crazy, wacky plot that we'll have to come up with, something crazy happened to Explorer. I mean off the wall, insane, loopy plot that could only happen in fiction. What if he was turned into a girl?! Could you even begin to think about a story like that? What a tale to write! ...........yes, it is stupid... but what have we got to lose? We'll just need someone to draw female Explorer... I'd call her "Explor''a''" (LOL)... find an excuse to do it, get a plot to use, figure out what she would do, experience, ect., and ultimately have her become good ol' Explor''er''. She could do some crazy stuff (fashion, girl's bathroom ROTFL, hear what other female creatures said about Explor''er''............... The story would be called "Explora"... or whatever female Explorer gets as a name. What do you think? Is that ccccrrrraaaaaaaaaaazzzzzzzyyyyy enough? :) There would be nothing like it. Could you imagine all of the "O_O" emoticons?! ROTFL, but I really am serious about doing this. What do you think? Reply as soon as possible! ...on TurtleShroom's talk page. --TurtleShroom on the road! Beep beep beep beep yeah! :) Jesus Loves You and Died for You!!!!!!!!!!! 02:18, 28 February 2009 (UTC) OMG that would be soooo cool!! Fred can also be turned into a girl. That would be extremly wierd. [:-)--Lovebirds211--Speak to me!! 03:11, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah that be funny! Also I was watching a video of Crash of te Titans called Cortex gets replaced I laughed when he spit his tea at N.Gin and he threw his cup at him.And then after the third time he said Oh come on he didn't even have a cup! That was hysterical! Tails6000 02:26, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Explora Hmm... I see... I was still thinking about having "her" sneak into the girl-based crowds and such and figure out what others think of Explorer (and friends) when they're not looking. Then there's the girls' bathroom, and one of the few cliches that always work great... "Hey. You look familiar. Have I seen you somewhere before?" Yes. We'll also focus on how she changes back, how Explor''a'' copes with being female in the time being (that will be fun to write)... ect. It will be a lot of fun. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 01:32, 2 March 2009 (UTC) P.S.: The MobileShroom signature ("beep beep beep beep yeah!") is actually the starting call for the traffic announcements on a local Christian radio station that is broadcast where I come from. ---- I did it...... I've decided to run for sysopship like you said I should. User:Speeddasher Male-to-Female story Hey, you know that story you and TurtleShroom were talking about? The one where Explorer gets turned into a gril and turns into Explora? Could Metalmanager be in it? He's never in any stories... Anyway, I think that he would be like pretending nothing is different, and then sees himse- herself (????) is a girl! And I think that turning Mabel from a girl to a boy would be funny, and then when explorer notices, mabel could say "SHUT UP, PHREAK". And (this is weird), Darktan could even be a girl....AAAH! --'Metalmanager The ' 17:38, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Edit Count Help Hey Explorer! Austin8310 here. I got a question. I checked my edit count once, but now I forgot how to do it! [[user:austin8310|